The Sum of it All
by Za Shiroi Kumori
Summary: Slade still wants Robin, but this time he takes a different route. New characters. Rated PG for moderate violence, but when Slade and Robin collide shouldn't it be expected? Lots of sub-plots so it's got a little bit of a lot of categories in it
1. Prologue

Okay, This is my first fan fiction chapter story. Don't flame, but do review. It has a lot of sub-plots, but it mainly stays on target. In your reviews please tell me what you would like for me to do with it so that I can please my readers. Okay, Here goes nothing.....  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Slade sat is his chair watching his monitors. Videos of Robin in action and videos of a masked fighter in training played simultaneously. A black cloaked figure walked slowly up to him. "You wished to see me?" a cold, hard, and willful voice said from under the hood of the cloak.  
  
"Yes," Slade said simply as he turned his chair around. "I believe you're ready."  
  
The figure's voice turned colder and harder as it said, "I am ready for what?"  
  
"Phase one of my plan. Your agility impresses me. You use your weapons well. I believe that you have become almost good enough to be my apprentice," Slade said as the screens showed Robin and the masked fighter doing some of the same things. "The only trouble is that you don't seem to have the right attitude," Slade continued as he turned and looked at the monitors again. All of the small videos vanished and a huge video of Robin training on the obstacle course outside Titans Tower appeared. Robin fought so aggressively that he destroyed all of his targets within ten seconds.  
  
The screen then showed the masked fighter surrounded by wooden targets. Instead of attacking, he stood in the middle of them as though he didn't want to destroy them.  
  
Slade looked again at the cloaked figure and said in a rough voice, "This will not happen on your mission. Is that understood?"  
  
The cloaked figure said nothing. Slade rose from his chair. "You have defied me for the last time," he said angrily, "My patience with you has been spent! Your failure to obey is not an option!"  
  
He pulled out a small remote and pressed a red button on it. Instantly the cloaked figure grasped at his throat and started to wheeze and gag. He fell onto his knees still grasping his throat, but the attempt to make it stop was in vain.  
  
Slade towered over him and said to him once again "This will NOT happen during your mission. Is that Quite understood?"  
  
The best reply that the choking person on the floor could give was a loud wheeze and a desperate nod of his head.  
  
"That's better," Slade said. He released the button and the cloaked person on the floor struggled to regain his breath. "Don't let it happen again," Slade said as he walked over and sat back down in his chair.  
  
The once defiant and strong voice turned into a sad and broken voice. "Yes, Master," he said as he stood up.  
  
"Now go get ready for your mission," Slade said as he began to watch the titans train outside the tower again.  
  
"Yes, Master," the cloaked figure said again as he walked back into the shadows.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
What did you think of that? Cool? Keep reading, it gets even more interesting! 


	2. Parties, Problems, and the New Guy

Right now I need to give credit to a few people. Thank you Emily for helping me come up with basic ideas, Thank you Allie for helping me with a few of the little details, Thank you Tommie-Ann for helping with Slade's awesome outburst in the prologue, and Thank you Sora for getting Character info for me!!  
  
Now for the disclaimer: TEEN TITANS IS MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *Nose grows three feet long* Oh, okay. I'll tell the truth. Teen Titans belongs to the Warner Bros. I'm just a wannabe who writes fan fiction. *Nose goes back to normal size.* BUT THE NEW GUY WHO GETS HURT IS MY OWN CREATION!!!! *New guy slaps her in the face* OW! THAT HURT! Okay, sorry about that. Since the disclaimer is over, ON WITH CHAPTER 1!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The titans were having a big party at the T-Tower, and the last of the guests were just arriving. Someone knocked at the front door and Robin and Starfire rushed to see whom it was. Robin swung the doors open. "Speedy!" he said happily, "Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Thanks," Speedy replied smiling, "I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind..."  
  
"NOT AT ALL!" Starfire exclaimed smiling at Speedy as she hovered over Robin's shoulder, "New friends are always welcome!"  
  
"Great!" Speedy said as he stepped to the side, "This is Wonder Girl."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Robin said, holding out his hand to shake Wonder Girl's.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," she said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Speedy, I don't think you've met Starfire yet," Robin said.  
  
Speedy bowed gracefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you Starfire," he said.  
  
"And it is very nice to meet you too," Starfire said as she tried to do 'the curtsey.' "Please come in and share our party with us!"  
  
The four of them went inside and found Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Terra playing video games. Raven was watching over the top of her book, which she was holding open in front of her face. When she saw Robin and Starfire walk in with two more titans, she stood up, closed her book, and walked over to them. "Robin, who are they?" she asked.  
  
"This is Speedy and Wonder Girl," he replied, "Speedy is a new titan and Wonder Girl is his friend."  
  
"I take it YOU invited them," she said.  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"Well, it'll be nice to have someone to have intelligent conversation with for a change," she said, giving Wonder Girl a small smile and leading her toward the kitchen.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Robin raced to answer it. This time he opened the door and saw Hot Spot standing there with another friend beside him.  
  
"Hi," Robin said, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Kid Flash," Hot Spot replied, "I brought him along for the party."  
  
"Great!" Robin said, "Come on in and join the fun. Now that everyone's here, we can start the party."  
  
Before Robin could turn around Kid Flash had already gone in and was asking what the people on the couch were playing. Terra offered him her controller and went over to talk with Raven, Starfire, and Wonder Girl. Robin walked over and sat down on the couch next to Speedy, while Hot Spot went into the kitchen to see what the girls were doing.  
  
Just then, Robin's communicator went off. He looked at it and jumped off of the couch. "Titans, Trouble!" he said as he jumped over the back of the couch and ran for the door. Instinctively, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Terra, and Aqualad followed him. It didn't take long for the others to catch on though. They all left everything they were doing and followed Robin out the door. Just outside Titan's Tower, Robin assigned everyone a job.  
  
"Overload is destroying the electrical power plant just off of the north side of the bay. Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl, you three go stop him," he said.  
  
They quickly headed off straight in that direction.  
  
"Plasmus is in the sewer on the east side of the city over by the corner of 13th and Main Street. Cyborg, you take Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, and Hot Spot over there and stop him."  
  
"Got it! Everyone to the T-Car!" Cyborg said as he and his team quickly departed.  
  
"Where are we going Robin?" Terra asked.  
  
"To the docks," Robin replied, "Cinderblock is over there smashing everything up. Now let's go!"  
  
Terra took a big boulder out of the ground and they all jumped onto it. They rode the rock all the way to the docks, then they all got off and Terra let it fall into the water.  
  
"Find Cinderblock!" Robin said. Just then, there was a loud crash and a stray disk that was somewhat like Robin's freeze disks flew towards them. "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as he jumped out of the way. The disk exploded right behind him and he ran towards where it came from. Speedy and Terra followed close behind.  
  
When they rounded the last corner, they were surprised to see someone fighting Cinderblock. This newcomer's stealth and agility was almost better than Robin's, but he used a crossbow and arrows that were similar to Speedy's arrows. He seemed to have it all under control until he reached back and found that there were no more arrows in his quiver. But, instead of saying uh oh, he pulled a special disk out of his utility belt, loaded it in his crossbow, and shot it at Cinderblock. A net burst out of the disk and wrapped around Cinderblock's ankles, tying them tightly together and causing him to fall. He fell onto the newcomer and seemed to crush him into the crater he made. Terra gasped, and Robin and Speedy ran towards Cinderblock. They stopped about halfway because, much to everyone's surprise, Cinderblock was lifted up off of the ground and thrown into a solid concrete wall. Terra picked up a huge rock and threw it at Cinderblock, hitting him in the head. Cinderblock was knocked out cold.  
  
Robin and Speedy ran over to the edge of the crater, where they saw someone climbing slowly towards them and holding his head with his right hand. He seemed okay except for one thing; he had blood running down the side of his face that was coming from underneath his hand.  
  
Robin and Speedy quickly slid down the edge of the crater to help him out. He tripped on a rock and fell onto his hands and knees. Robin and Speedy helped him onto his feet and headed back up to the top of the crater.  
  
The ground beneath them began to shake and the ground that they were standing on flew up into the air. Terra set them down just at the edge of the crater and ran over to them. "Who's he?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure," Robin replied, "But he needs medical attention."  
  
"Terra," Speedy said, "Can you take Cinderblock to prison by yourself?"  
  
"Sure, he's made out of rock," she said as she hesitantly walked toward him. "Meet you guys back at the tower," she said as she picked up Cinderblock and carried him away.  
  
Robin took out his communicator. "Beast Boy," he called, "How are you guys doing over there?"  
  
"All done Boy Wonder!" Beast Boy's smiling face appeared on the communicator. "Aqualad practically beat Overload single handedly!" Directly after saying this, BB held up a little plastic water-filled bag with Overload floating around in it.  
  
"That's great Beast Boy," Robin replied, "But we need a ride back to the tower."  
  
"Dude, doesn't Terra pick up rocks and make them fly?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's taking Cinderblock to prison," Robin replied.  
  
"Wow, You're done already?" Beast Boy said, "You guys really aren't as lame as I thought!"  
  
Robin's blood boiled as he tried to ignore Beast Boy's bad joke and hysterical laughing. "Let me talk to Aqualad!!" he said aggressively. Beast Boy, still laughing hard, handed his communicator to Aqualad.  
  
"What's up?" Aqualad asked, "Are you guys done?"  
  
"Yeah, and we need a ride back to the tower," Robin replied.  
  
"Okay," Aqualad said, "I'm on my way."  
  
"Good," Robin said, "See you in a few minutes."  
  
He put his communicator back on his utility belt and walked over to where Speedy was just finishing bandaging the new guy's head.  
  
"Who's giving us a ride?" Speedy asked.  
  
"Aqualad is on his way over," Robin replied, still annoyed by Beast Boy's comment. "Hey, you bandaged his head pretty quickly," he commented, "What did you use?"  
  
"I used a few of my arrow covers and cut up one of my nets," Speedy replied, "You see, the ropes from my net help to stop the bleeding by applying pressure."  
  
"Clever," Robin commented.  
  
"Thanks," Speedy said.  
  
Just then Aqualad came out of the bay and walked up to them. "I'm here," he says. He slowed down a little bit when he saw that there was someone with Robin and Speedy. "Where's Terra?" he asked.  
  
"She took Cinderblock to prison," Speedy answered.  
  
"Who's he?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"We're not sure," Robin replied. "When we got here he was fighting Cinderblock."  
  
"Alone?!?" Aqualad asked, not sure whether he believed them or not.  
  
"Yeah," Speedy replied, "very unlikely, but true."  
  
"It all happened really fast," Robin said, "We landed and Terra dropped the boulder we had been riding into the water. Then an explosive disk came flying toward us and we jumped out of the way right before it blew up. We ran towards where it came from and saw this guy fighting Cinderblock. He ran out of arrows and shot a net at Cinderblock. The net wrapped around Cinderblock's ankles and he fell into this guy. We were about to go help him, but less than three seconds later Cinderblock was flying through the air towards that cement wall." Robin pointed at the cracked and crumbled pile of rocks that was once a wall. Aqualad's jaw dropped practically to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you actually saw this and aren't making it up?" he asked Robin.  
  
"When have I ever lied to you?" Robin asked him back.  
  
Aqualad knew the answer was never, but since he still wasn't convinced he looked at Speedy. "Is he telling the truth?" he asked. Speedy nodded. "It's true. Terra saw it too. She picked up a rock and knocked Cinderblock out with it while Robin and I went to get him out of the crater," he said pointing at the injured teen lying unconscious on the ground. "We slid down the edge and pulled him out. Then while Terra took Cinderblock to jail and Robin called you I checked his injuries. It feels like his right forearm is broken, I think his left foot is crushed, he's got a hole in his head that's about the size of a golf ball, and a few of his ribs are broken. Other than that, he's got a few scrapes, his muscles are all tensed up and I can't get them to relax, and he's got a black eye."  
  
Aqualad looks stunned and even Robin looked surprised. "We need the smoothest ride home you can possibly manage," Speedy said.  
  
Aqualad just nodded and walked back towards the water, where a whale was waiting for him. He used his telepathy to tell it something and it seemed to understand. It gave them a smooth ride back to Titans Tower, where Robin and Speedy carefully carried the unconscious fighter inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slade watched them on his monitors and chuckled cruelly. "This is going better than I had planned," he said to himself, "Soon, phase one of my plan will be completed, and phase two shall begin....."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
YES! THANK YOU FOR YOUR APPLAUSE! NO, THE NEW GUY ISN'T GONNA DIE BUT HE IS IN EXCRUTIATING PAIN RIGHT NOW! I WILL ONLY PUT UP MORE OF THIS STORY IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU AGAIN! (I think I have a new favorite word: EXCRUTIATING PAIN!!!! Oh, wait, that's two words...AUGH NEVER MIND!) 


	3. Healed

Okay, I've seen people stick disclaimers all through their fan fics and I'd like to say that the disclaimer at the beginning is still valid all throughout this fan fic. I know that Teen Titans in not mine, and I don't expect it ever will be, so I'm not going to make any more disclaimers for this unless I feel like saying something clever and funny. Like this:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is not mine. It will probably never be mine. SO STOP TRYING TO STEAL IT FROM ME!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Robin and Speedy came into the entertainment room carrying the newcomer. They laid him down on the big couch. Beast Boy and Wonder Girl had been talking and laughing in the kitchen, but when they saw Robin and Speedy bring in someone and lay him on the couch they rushed over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey Robin, who's that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Robin replied, "we found him fighting Cinderblock when we got to the docks."  
  
Then Robin's communicator beeped. It was Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, I need you here now!" he said urgently, "Plasmus sucked everybody up except for Raven and me, and we can't take him alone!"  
  
"I'll be right there," Robin replied as he hastily ran towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Cyborg and Raven need help," Robin replied.  
  
"What about the others?" Wonder Girl asked.  
  
"Plasmus has them trapped," Robin said, "you guys stay here and help Speedy. Cyborg and I can take Plasmus alone."  
  
"In that case, send Raven back," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Why?" Speedy asked.  
  
"Because Raven has some healing powers," Beast Boy said, "She could help us here."  
  
Robin nodded and ran out the door just as Aqualad walked in. "Where's he going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg and Raven were underneath one of Raven's telepathic shields, but it only slowed Plasmus's coming a little bit. He soon broke through the shield and came at them from all sides. He had split into five different monsters again. Raven picked Cyborg up and flew onto the street above. Until then the titans had been fighting him down in the sewer, and in the process the street above them had somehow collapsed. A big slimy tentacle came out of the sewer and grabbed Raven. Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon and it dropped Raven, but then another one sent him flying back into the window of a business. Part of the top floor caved in onto him and the next thing he knew, Robin was standing over the top of him.  
  
"You wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" he asked with a slight grin on his face as he helped Cyborg get up.  
  
Cyborg smiled at Robin. "I've got the sonic of you've got the boom," he said as he charged his sonic cannon.  
  
Robin nodded and they both ran out of the building together. Raven was fighting Plasmus, but she wasn't winning.  
  
"Raven," Robin called before he and Cyborg did their attack, "Go back to the tower!"  
  
Raven gave him a puzzled look, then flew back to Titans Tower. As she left she saw a pretty big explosion and knew what had happened. She figured Kid Flash would be waiting for the rest of them when she got home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the tower Speedy was telling Beast Boy what had happened for about the fifth time, but he still couldn't believe it. They were all waiting for Raven. They had done everything he could for the mysterious fighter. He was now in the T-Tower Medical Lab hooked up to a respiratory machine, a heart monitor, he had an IV needle in his arm, and he had tubes in his mouth and nose to help him breathe. The clipboard hanging from the end of his bed had a lot of papers on it because of how many injuries he had. Raven walked in through the front door of the tower. When she saw that there was no one in the living room she was somewhat confused, but she just started to walk down the hallway towards her room. She turned a corner and was surprised to see Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all standing around outside the most unused room in the tower. She walked over to them and read the worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Beast Boy turned around to face her when he heard her voice. "Raven!" he exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're here!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lab where Speedy was sitting by a hospital bed. Raven's eyes got really wide and she rushed over to the bed. When Speedy saw her, he stood up.  
  
"Raven," he said with a little bit of relief in his voice, "This guy needs your help."  
  
"Who is he?" Raven asked.  
  
"We don't know," Speedy said.  
  
"Well, where did he come from?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know that either," he answered, "Robin, Terra, and I found him when we fought Cinderblock."  
  
"Okay, then what happened to him?" she asked as she picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed and looked through Speedy's neatly written report of all the damage, "How in the world did he get hurt so badly?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied as he looked at Beast Boy, "No one else does."  
  
Raven continued to read through the report. "Broken ribs, crushed lung, torn muscles, shattered shoulder, fractured skull, intense loss of blood," she said looking at Speedy as she dropped the clipboard and let it hang from its string, "This is amazing. How did all of this happen?"  
  
"To make a long story short," Speedy said, "We got to the docks, found him fighting Cinderblock alone, and then Cinderblock fell on him."  
  
Raven winced. Speedy nodded.  
  
"Well then," she said looking back toward the hospital bed, "let's try to help this guy."  
  
She walked over beside the bed and held her hands over his head. They began to glow and the wound in his head began to heal. She moved to his shoulder and did the same thing there. She then healed his lungs, put his ribs back into place, healed his torn muscles, and aligned the rest of his broken bones. After doing so, she looked quite tired.  
  
"Okay Raven, you go rest now," Speedy said.  
  
Raven nodded and walked out of the med.-lab. When she got into the hall the titans immediately bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"How's his head?"  
  
"How bad is he?"  
  
Raven looked at everyone around her. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Hot Spot had just gotten back to the tower, and Terra had been there for a little while. Beast Boy walked out of the lab behind Raven.  
  
"Okay, clear the way!" he said as he plowed a path through the titans, "Raven needs to get to her room and meditate!" Once he had a straight path leading towards Raven's room he stopped, looked back, and smiled at Raven. She gave him a grateful half-smile and proceeded through the hallway and into her room.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin and Terra walked into the med.-lab to find out how the patient was doing. When Speedy showed them the reports, Terra's jaw dropped to the floor and Robin bit his lower lip.  
  
"He's in somewhat stable condition now," Speedy said, "But if Raven hadn't come as soon as she did we might have lost him."  
  
"I've never seen anyone so beat up before," Terra said.  
  
"How long will he need to stay here?" Robin asked.  
  
"Oh, probably about three weeks before he can move around the tower easily," Speedy replied, "Raven's really something. She came in here and healed this guy pretty well. His bones are the only things that need more time to heal."  
  
"Have you gone through his things to see if he has any identification yet?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, not yet. All of his equipment is over there," Speedy answered as he pointed to a large table by the door.  
  
"I'll go check some of it," Robin said walking toward it.  
  
"Alright," Speedy said as he sat down beside the hospital bed.  
  
Robin started to look through the stuff on the table. He picked up the quiver with no arrows and started checking it for something. Anything...a name, maybe. Hopefully an address, too. He didn't find anything.  
  
He set the quiver down and picked up a utility belt. He opened a few compartments, but not all of them. One of them was stuck or locked or something and Robin couldn't get it open. After a while he gave up on it and started to look through the rest of it. He found smoke screen capsules, sleeping gas capsules, something like his freeze disks, electricity bombs, and just about everything he had in his own utility belt, but still no name or address.  
  
He put the utility belt aside and examined the crossbow. It had something etched right above the trigger, but Robin couldn't make out what it was. He called Speedy and Terra over to see if they could make any sense out of it, but they didn't have any better luck than Robin. It looked like something in some secret code.  
  
After a little while they gave up and put it all away for the time being. Robin volunteered to stay in the med.-lab for a while, and Terra took Speedy back out to the entertainment room. There, everyone was sitting on the couch with solemn faces except for Starfire, who seemed quite confused, Beast Boy, who seemed quite frustrated, and Raven, who was making some herbal tea in the kitchen.  
  
"Speedy," Starfire said, "Beast Boy has tried to tell me what happened but it does not seem to make sense. Perhaps you could explain things a little better?"  
  
"Sure," Speedy replied as he sat down to try to explain exactly what happened back at the docks.  
  
Raven looked at everyone on the couch, sighed, and walked out of the kitchen toward the med.-lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin was sitting beside the hospital bed reading through the notes on the clipboard. He heard the door open and looked behind himself to see who it was. Raven walked over to him and set her hand on the back of his chair. She took a sip of herbal tea and sighed. Robin continued reading the notes on the clipboard.  
  
"Can you read a person's mind if they're unconscious?" he asked. Raven looked surprised.  
  
"Why would I want to?" she asked him.  
  
"We can't find any identification in this guy's stuff," Robin replied, "And we'd like to know who he is."  
  
"I really would rather not read this guy's mind," she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Alright," Robin said after a few moments of silence, "I guess we can wait for his name until he wakes up."  
  
"Yeah," Raven said as she looked at the boy on the hospital bed. The expression on his face seemed to remind her of someone...Herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slade was sitting in his chair watching one of his monitors. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands were folded in front of his face, and his one eye focused on the monitor. It showed Robin and Raven talking to each other in the titans' med.-lab and a boy in a hospital bed with many bandages on. One of his lackeys walked up behind him and handed him a small stack of papers. He seemed to relax a little and he sat back in his chair. He chuckled a little. "Strong as an ox," he said as he looked somewhat admiringly at the boy in the bed. "Perhaps he might just make an even better apprentice than Robin." He thought about this for a few seconds, then added "If he lives that long..."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
OH BOY!!! I love it when Slade knows something you don't know. So anyway, tell me what you think. I'm always happy to get reviews!!!( 


	4. Sparrow

YAY! MORE!!  
  
I'm glad to see at least two reviews were sent in for my last chapter. I'm going to respond to them now cuz I want to.  
  
TheDudeLordOfFantasy: Yeah, I did ask for what you wanted. Surprisingly, most of the things you mentioned were already ideas I had in mind. Great minds think alike, huh? You'll probably get most of the stuff you mentioned, but just for a special hidden reason Raven's gonna be there too. Just because.(  
  
AntimatterManticore: No, I don't do swearing. In fact I get really ticked off when people put swearing in their fics just for the fun of it. The worst I ever get is maybe having someone say: "What the He--?!?" I don't feel like typing out that particular word right now, though I believe that it is in fact a place and not a forbidden word. In the Bible it has so many references to that place that I just don't believe it's swearing to mention it. However, for the sake of any naïve little children who may want to read this, I won't get any worse than PG. And PG is just for moderate violence.  
  
(YES, I AM A CHRISTIAN AND BELIEVE THAT JESUS DIED FOR MY SINS! IF YOU WANT TO DISCUSS THIS(I REALLY FEEL UP TO ARGUING MY BELIEFS RIGHT NOW)E-MAIL ME AT: The_White_Shadow@hotmail.com.)  
  
Newayz, That's all the reviews I got, but at least they had something for me to reply to! I like to talk with people( So anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven walked into the med.-lab with a breakfast tray and found Robin asleep in the chair beside the hospital bed. She walked over to him, set the tray down on a table next to him, and tapped his shoulder. Robin woke with a start and jumped out of his chair, but relaxed and sat back down when he saw that it was just Raven coming to bring him breakfast and relieve him from his post.  
  
"Good morning, Robin," she said to him, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Good morning, Raven." He replied as he stretched and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Raven asked.  
  
"As well as one could possibly sleep when they're in a cold hard plastic chair with no padding or blanket," Robin answered.  
  
Raven smiled a teeny tiny smile and took the mug of herbal tea off of the breakfast tray, then handed the tray to Robin. Robin examined the food on the tray.  
  
"Who cooked?" he asked.  
  
"I think Cyborg did," Raven replied, "Nothing is made out of tofu or soy."  
  
"Good," Robin said as he started to dig in.  
  
"Unless I grabbed the wrong tray..." Raven said with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
Robin stopped eating and looked at her.  
  
"Just kidding," she said as she chuckled a little.  
  
Robin looked back at the food and smiled. 'She's been hanging around Beast Boy too much,' he though to himself.  
  
Raven stood behind him as he finished his breakfast and watched the boy in the bed. He was lying so still that if the heart monitor wasn't hooked up to him telling her his heart was beating, she would have thought he was dead. Even his breathing was silent. She walked over and made sure he WAS breathing. He was. She saw Robin eat his last waffle in one bite and drink the rest of his milk. Robin put his cup back in the tray, grabbed the sides of the tray, stood up, and began to walk out of the med.-lab toward the kitchen.  
  
Then the boy on the bed started to stir.  
  
"Robin," Raven said, "He's waking up!"  
  
Robin immediately set the tray on the nearest table and ran back to the bed. The boy on the bed opened his eyes slowly and groaned.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the Teen Titans Tower," Raven replied.  
  
The boy on the bed sat up slowly.  
  
"What's your name?" Robin asked him.  
  
The boy seemed somewhat confused. He gathered his thoughts, remembered who he was and what had happened, then answered, "Sparrow."  
  
His voice was low-pitch, monotone and raspy like Raven's, and his dark green eyes looked dazedly from Raven, to Robin, then back to Raven. He examined her for a few seconds, then examined Robin for a few seconds.  
  
"You're the teen titans, right?" he asked.  
  
Robin nodded his head.  
  
"Robin and Raven, right?" he asked again.  
  
This time Raven nodded.  
  
"And I must be in your medical lab, right?" he asked again.  
  
This time they both nodded.  
  
"How did I get myself into this mess?" he asked himself as he examined his arm, which was now in a cast. Robin looked at Raven and she said to him telepathically, "He sure seems to know a lot about us, as well as exactly what's going on."  
  
"Where do you live?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't live anywhere," Sparrow replied, "I travel. I go wherever the wind takes me."  
  
Robin glanced at Raven, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.  
  
"Listen," Sparrow said, "thanks for all of your help, but I'd better get going."  
  
"What?" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"You can't leave yet, Sparrow," Raven explained, "You need more time to heal."  
  
"But I..." Sparrow protested.  
  
"No buts," Robin said, "Your health comes first."  
  
Sparrow gave up and laid back down on the bed. Robin and Raven left the med.-lab and walked toward the entertainment room to find the others.  
  
Sparrow watched them go. As soon as they were gone, he held his hand up to his ear and said: "Phase One complete, Master."  
  
"Good," Slade's voice said in his ear, "Now begin Phase Two."  
  
"Yes, Master," Sparrow said.  
  
Just then Beast Boy came in with a tray of food for Sparrow.  
  
"Morning, dude!" he said cheerfully, even though he was obviously mad because Cyborg wouldn't let him make tofu for Sparrow.  
  
Sparrow was a bit surprised. He hadn't ever been called 'dude' before. He sat up and examined Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked over to the side of Sparrow's bed. "Want some breakfast?" he asked Sparrow with a huge adorable smile on his face.  
  
'A little green shrimp is bringing me breakfast...' Sparrow thought, '...how weird IS this place?' Beast Boy offered the tray to him. The steaming eggs and bacon on the plate in the center of the tray looked like paradise compared to what Sparrow was used to. His stomach growled a little and he said, "Sure, thanks." Beast Boy set the tray on a small table and helped Sparrow out of bed and into the chair beside it. Then he slid the table over to Sparrow so he could eat.  
  
Sparrow seemed undecided for a moment. He looked at the little green kid who had just gone so far out of his way so that he could eat at a table. He saw the huge smile on his face and felt a stab of guilt. Then he thought of something else and shook the guilt away.  
  
He picked up the fork beside the plate and started to eat the eggs. They had been evenly cooked and perfectly salted. It had been a very long time since he had eaten such wonderful food and he enjoyed every bite. He set down his fork and picked up a piece of bacon. He ate it in two bites, then wiped the grease off of his finger tips and took a long drink of orange juice.  
  
Beast Boy looked around the med.-lab. It was quite a gloomy place to have to be. He felt kind of sorry for Sparrow and decided he would ask Robin about letting Sparrow move into one of the spare bedrooms now that he no longer needed respiratory assistance. He didn't want to watch Sparrow eat, so he walked over to one of the machines and tried to look like he was checking something and knew what he was doing. He decided that maybe a joke would be a good icebreaker.  
  
"Hey Sparrow," he said.  
  
Sparrow looked up at Beast Boy. How did Beast Boy know his name? Oh, yeah. Robin and Raven must have told him.  
  
"What?" he asked after swallowing the pancakes he had just put into his mouth.  
  
"Have you heard any good jokes lately?" Beast Boy asked him.  
  
"No," Sparrow said as he continued to eat.  
  
Beast Boy grinned and turned to face him.  
  
"Then you're gonna love this one!" he said. "Okay, so there are these three guys and each one of them only knows how to say one phrase. The first one only knows how to say 'Yep, yep, yes we did! Yep, yep, yes we did!' The second guy only knows how to say 'Fork and knife! Fork and knife! Fork and knife!' And the third guy only knows how to say 'Goody goody gumdrops! Goody goody gumdrops! Goody goody gumdrops!'"  
  
Sparrow looked up at Beast Boy and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"So one day," Beast Boy continued, "the three guys are walking through the woods and they find an airplane wreck. They pull the pilot's mangled body out of the cockpit just as the police drive up. After a little bit of investigation, a police officer walks up to the first guy and asks 'Did you three kill this man?' And so the first guy answers 'Yep, yep, yes we did! Yep, yep, yes we did!' Then a second police officer walks up to him and asks 'Alright then, how did you three kill him?' So the second guy walks up shaking his head and waving his arms around and yelling 'Fork and knife! Fork and knife! Fork and knife!' So then the first officer says, 'Well then, we'll have to take you three to jail.' So the third guy walks up and says 'Goody goody gumdrops! Goody goody gumdrops! Goody goody gumdrops!'"  
  
Sparrow choked on the food he was eating and Beast Boy laughed hysterically at his joke. The door to the med.-lab opened and Raven walked in. She looked at Beast Boy rolling around on the floor laughing and raised one eyebrow the same way Sparrow had minutes before. Sparrow took a drink of milk and managed to stop coughing. Raven thought he looked like he didn't think the joke was funny at all.  
  
"I don't really think I even want to know..." she said in a monotone voice.  
  
Beast Boy continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
Soooooooo........What'd ya think? ( I have more in my head, but I don't have time to type it right now. Please R&R, even if it's a flame. Tell me exactly how terrible that joke was. Thank you for taking your time to read my nonsense as well as laugh at the stupidity of it. I enjoy making people laugh! ( 


	5. The Song

Oh boy!! More FF! I love writing( Newayz, I figure that I'll keep writing no matter how many reviews I get. Though many of you don't realize it, I enjoy reading my stories too. I want to know what happens next just as much as the rest of you! So I have decided to write whenever I want to know the next part, no matter what you guys decide.  
  
TheDudeLordofFantasy: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad someone likes my work besides me and all of my Teen Titans loving friends.  
  
(Sorry it took me so long to update. *grumbles* lowsy computer hogging brother...)  
  
So Neway, Here goes chapter four!!!^_^  
  
Chapter 4 /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A few weeks after the accident, Sparrow was settled into his own room in Titans Tower. It was a very big room compared to what he was used to, and it seemed kind of empty. Even if he brought everything he had ever owned and put it in the room it would still be mostly empty. That was alright, though, because as soon as the Titans moved him out of the med.-lab he spent most of the time in the entertainment room.  
  
Beast Boy was extremely friendly and extremely funny after that. One afternoon, he was showing Sparrow his huge CD collection and he pulled out a P.O.D. CD.  
  
"Hey, I forgot I had this one," he said as he opened the case and put it into his CD player, which was on the couch right beside Sparrow. He pressed play and skipped a few tracks forward to a song called 'Anything right.' "These guys are really hard-core," Beast Boy said over the distorted electric guitars. Sparrow sat back to listen to the lyrics as the guitars faded and the string instruments took over.  
  
'So much to say, so little time for me, to explain the way I feel you only see things the way you want to see them. It makes sense to you, all these things you do, you've got it all figured out while everyone is confused. How do you do it? (Echo: How do you do it?) In your mind I'm just blind, you're right all of the time, if I think for myself I guess I'm way out of line. I'm not who you are, I'm so sorry. (Echo: I'm so sorry...)  
  
I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! KICK ME WHILE I'M DOWN, I WANT YOU TO! I CAN'T BE LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! ! KICK ME WHILE I'M DOWN, I WANT YOU TO! I CAN'T BE LIKE YOU! BE LIKE YOU...'  
  
Sparrow started to fidget. He didn't like this song. It came too close to his own personal experiences over the past seven years. He was about to tell Beast Boy to change the CD, but he had gone to get a snack. Sparrow glared at the CD player and was about to turn it off when the second verse started.  
  
'No matter what I do it's never good enough, I give all that is me, still it's never enough. So why try? I give up. What does it feel like to be in your shoes and walk over everyone like you do? Turn me down again, I want you to. (Echo: I want you to...')  
  
Raven walked into the entertainment room and over to the couch where Sparrow was sitting. Sparrow turned and looked at her.  
  
"You're lovely, so beautiful, and you're perfect in every way..." the song continued.  
  
"Could that be any louder?" Raven asked.  
  
"Sorry," Sparrow said as he turned it down so far that he couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy said, returning from the kitchen, "Who turned off my music?"  
  
"Sparrow," Raven said as she sat on the couch to read a book.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Beast Boy asked Sparrow.  
  
"It was too loud," Sparrow replied, "And I don't really like that song. Besides, I only turned it down."  
  
Beast Boy turned the sound up a little bit. It was still playing the song. They were now screaming "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" over and over again. If looks could kill, Raven would be in prison and Beast Boy would be dead. Sparrow pressed the eject button and the CD player and the top opened up. He took the CD out and handed it to Beast Boy, who opened his huge, heavy CD case and put it in its place.  
  
"Um, I'm going to my room," Sparrow said a little awkwardly. He felt strange whenever Raven came around him. It was very confusing, and he had never felt like this before, so he tried to avoid her as much as possible. He stood up on his crutches and went slowly into the hall, then turned to go to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Terra, and Starfire were outside Titans Tower running one by one through the obstacle course. As they each completed the course, Sparrow watched from his bedroom window. He watched as Cyborg finished and, finding he had set a new course record, yelled: "BOO YA!!" He watched, frowning, as the other titans congratulated Cyborg. Wonder Girl kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. Starfire gave him a hug. He picked her up and returned her hug. Robin and Speedy gave him high-fives. Terra got ready to run the course next.  
  
Sparrow watched them from his bedroom window for about two hours as they each ran the course, sometimes alone and sometimes in teams or groups. After a while he got bored and went back into the entertainment room. Raven was reading a book and Beast Boy was trying desperately to get Kid Flash to try some tofu. Sparrow walked over and sat down on the couch. He lifted his leg up onto the couch and laid back against the arm.  
  
"How long until I can get this cast off of my leg?" he asked Raven.  
  
"About two months," Raven said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Two months?!?" Sparrow exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," Raven said calmly.  
  
"That means I'll have been here for half of a year," he said. There was a little bit of fear in his voice.  
  
Raven looked up from her book. "And?" she said.  
  
Sparrow tried to calm down a little bit. "Well," he said, trying not to sound suspicious, "I didn't want to impose for so long."  
  
"You're acting sort of strange," Raven said.  
  
"I guess I'm sort of worried," he said, "I've never broken a leg before."  
  
Raven stood up. "Sparrow, I'd like to talk with you in the lab," she said.  
  
Sparrow was worried. "About what?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to wait until I took your cast off, but I think now I'd rather not wait any longer," Raven said as she began to walk toward the med.-lab. Sparrow got up and followed her. When they walked into the lab, Raven shut the door and sat Sparrow down on the examination table.  
  
"Sparrow," she said, "When Speedy first examined you, he found a small square shaped mass in your shoulder. When he showed it to me, I couldn't figure out what it could be. I'd like for you to tell me what it is now."  
  
Sparrow looked shocked for a few seconds and felt his shoulder. "Um, That's my tracking device," he lied, "Back at my own place, there's a tracking computer that tells exactly where I am at all times so that if I get captured or something then my...my boss...will know where I am and send someone to come find me."  
  
"Boss?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yeah," Sparrow answered, "I work for a secret organization. My boss's name is strictly confidential."  
  
"I see," Raven said. "And this organization fights crime all over the world or something?"  
  
"That's also strictly confidential," Sparrow replied, "After all, it's a secret organization."  
  
Raven stared at him. He stared back at her. This went on for about thirty seconds, then Raven turned away and started to do something. She seemed satisfied with his explanation, but still suspicious about Sparrow.  
  
'Phew,' Sparrow thought. He looked at his shoulder. 'Another one?' he thought to himself, 'How many are there?' Raven turned and looked at Sparrow.  
  
"You are healing abnormally fast, Sparrow," she said.  
  
"Um, yeah," Sparrow said, "I used to have a special power drink for breakfast every day..."  
  
"Power drink?" Raven asked.  
  
"Special recipe," Sparrow said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slade held Sparrow in a headlock while Sparrow tried to break free. Slade then picked Sparrow up and threw him into the ground. Sparrow yelled out in pain when he hit the cold hard cement floor. Slade picked a vial of green liquid up from a nearby table while Sparrow lay face down on the floor, breathless, bleeding, and worn out. He walked over to Sparrow, flipped him over, lifted his head and started to pour the liquid down his throat.  
  
The liquid burned as it went down, but Sparrow was too tired to resist any more. When Slade had poured all of the green liquid down Sparrow's throat, he let go of him. Sparrow's head crashed against the floor and he blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Ooh hoo hoo!!! Power drinks are good!!! Especially if they are designed to help you heal more quickly when you get injured. Slade's gonna beat Sparrow up a lot in the many flashbacks I have planned, so if you don't like it just tell me in your reviews. 


	6. Question from The White Shadow

Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long. I have a bit of a problem. I have two ideas for chapter 5 but I can't decide which one to use. So I'll let you decide. Should chapter 5 have eating pudding or running the obstacle course? Your choice. Tell me in your reviews (And if you have any ideas you want to share go ahead and tell me those, too.)  
  
Okay, Now I'm gonna do shoutouts.  
  
TheDudeLordOfFantasy: You know, I would but my brother's a LOT bigger than I am. It's kind of like he's Slade and I'm Sparrow. He's just too big. And annoying. And rude. Not to mention bossy. Oh, well. I use stuff li  
  
StarFireStarBolt: YAY!!! ANOTHER JESUS FREAK LIKE ME!!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!! How do you like my story? It's a good way for me to let out frustration sometimes. I need a punching bag. So anyway, What do you think of my lookup thingy? Did I pick the right Bible verses to draw people in?  
  
Neosun7: I'm glad you like my story, dude. Slade picks on Sparrow because he can. As you can probably see, Slade is able to overpower Sparrow and make him do things he doesn't want to do. You know that square shaped mass they found in his shoulder? Well, I was going to wait till later to tell you, but it's a bomb. If Slade pushes the correct button on his remote then that bomb will explode in Sparrow's shoulder. So, Sparrow has to do what Slade says.  
  
AntimatterManticore: Ooh, I think you guessed it! Congrats, you win THE SUPER COOL GOLDEN PUDDING BOWL OF COOLNESS!!! (Hands you the SUPER COOL GOLDEN...That's too long...SCGPBOC!) Now if you can guess who, then there's another super cool prize to be won!  
  
Elwen: That would be a good idea, but Sparrow isn't attracted to Starfire. She's too happy and loving for him, he couldn't spend much time around someone like that. Happy isn't really his thing, and if you haven't already guessed why then you'll find out later.  
  
The White Shadow: YOU STOLE MY NAME!!!! How dare you steal my identity?!? I WILL HAVE YOUR HEA....Aw, never mind. Cool name! 


	7. Morning at the Tower

Uh, yeah...Sorry it took three or more months to update...I'm even busier over the summer than I am during the school year. Yeah, anyway:

Chapter 5

-----------------

Slade stood up, breathing heavily and towering over Sparrow, who was lying almost unconscious on the floor. "Next time you'll obey my orders," he said angrily as he kicked the boy in the side and walked away. Sparrow winced and gasped, but otherwise didn't respond. His uniform was torn, and it was black and gold like Slade's mask. He wanted so desperately to defeat Slade, but no matter how hard he tried he was always thrown to the ground and beaten unconscious. He lay on the floor, fighting his exhaustion, and let his thoughts consume him. He remembered how kind the Titans had been to him. His heart filled with hate when he thought of how Slade had used him to hurt them. Empowered by his hate, he got up and lunged at Slade once again. Slade heard him coming and turned around. Sparrow aimed a kick at his head but he ducked, caught the boy's foot, swung him around by his foot, and then threw him into the wall. "Now Sparrow, What did I tell you about attacking me when my back is turned?" he said in a menacing voice. He pulled out a remote control and pushed a red button. Immediately the boy started to writhe and yell in pain. "My patience has run thin, Sparrow," Slade said, "I will not tolerate any more rebellion from you."  
-------------------------------------------------  
Instantly Sparrow woke from his dream breathing heavily. A cold sticky sweat covered his whole body, and he instinctively jumped out of bed onto his feet. He looked at the big pink digital clock Starfire had said he could use, and saw that it was four in the morning. Usually 4 AM meant it was time to begin training, but today it was different. Today Slade wasn't there to make him do anything, meaning he could climb back into bed and sleep until four in the evening if he wanted, so he slowly crawled back under the covers. There he sat waiting for three hours.  
  
At seven he got out of bed, spread up the covers to make it look nice, walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Not long after, Raven walked in from the hall. She was a bit surprised to see Sparrow in her spot on the couch, but walked into the kitchen and made some herbal tea. Sparrow began to tense up. He wanted to be somewhere else. A few minutes later, Raven walked over and sat down on the couch next to Sparrow with two cups of tea. "Would you like some?" she asked. Sparrow stared at the cup for a few seconds, then nodded his head and said "Yes, thank you." Raven smiled a little and handed him the cup, which Sparrow took and sipped slowly. His hands became sweaty, and the cup was starting to slip out of them. He set it down. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "Uh..." Sparrow stuttered, "it was slipping out of my hands...because of the condensation...I guess..." Raven raised one eyebrow. "Condensation is when water particles in the air get cooled down and gather on the outside of something cold," she said. "Uh, right!" Sparrow said, blushing a little, "I knew that..."  
  
Beast Boy saved the day. He burst into the room screaming "HELP!! HE'S GONNA RIP OUT MY LIVER!!!!!" BB jumped over the back of the couch and curled up into a shivering ball between Raven and Sparrow. Robin came in soon after him wearing a white towel, and his hair was dripping wet and green. "WHERE IS HE?!?" he yelled with rage. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and jumped into Raven's hands. Cyborg, Starfire, and the others came running in. "What has happened?" Starfire asked. Robin was too mad to be embarrassed. "Beast Boy stole my shampoo and put green hair dye in it!" he exclaimed, lunging at Beast Boy. Cyborg held him back. "He's gonna kill me!" Beast Boy said, turning back into himself and jumping behind Raven. "You are both acting like immature idiots," Raven stated plainly, "Robin, go wash your hair and put on some decent clothing." Robin realized his appearance. His face turned bright red and he ran out of the living room. Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Rae," he said, "I thought I was a goner..." "You will be the next time you pull a prank like that," Cyborg said, "We can't protect you all of the time."  
  
The titans began their morning routine, and soon Robin came out wearing his uniform with his hair spiked perfectly as if nothing unusual had happened that morning. The only difference was that instead of his hair being black it was dark dark green, and he kept shooting death glares at Beast Boy, who tried to avoid him for the rest of the morning.


End file.
